


Until the end

by Aalvina



Series: In another world [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalvina/pseuds/Aalvina
Summary: Alec spend his life with Magnus and Magnus tries to deal with the grief he knows he will face.





	Until the end

**Author's Note:**

> Careful this is not a happy one. It's loosely linked to the series of work but can be included in it.

When Alec is 43, Magnus and he go to a fancy restaurant for their wedding anniversary, the setting is romantic, a few couples are sitting and Magnus keeps Alec's hand in his own for the whole meal, stroking it softly and laughing when Alec struggles to eat with his left hand.

By the time they reach the end of the meal, Alec has started to slowly work his foot up Magnus kalf, making the man eager to go back to their place.

However, as they leave Magnus hears a conversation bewteen a couple.

« Oh my god ! The old one must be loaded ! »

« Right ! How could he be with such a young attractive man otherwise ! »

Magnus looks at Alec who doesn't seem to have heard it but he knows better. Alec had an amazing hearing, with or without his enhanced hearing rune. The only reason he could be so unfased by all this is because he must be used to it.

The revelation breaks Magnus heart a little, he's not used to care about other people's opinion but his love for Alec has always been so pure, so perfect, it is wrong for other to see anything else.

 

That night, as the two men make love in their silk sheets, Magnus uncousiously starts to change its glamour. It takes two weeks for him to realize he's slowly aging his appearance. He's looking at the mirror, seeing a few wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and lift a hand to magic it away but hesitates and leave the new glamour on.

 

Alec finds the first grey hair in Magnus hair one evening, when his husband is lying across his lap, Alec's hand absently stroking his hair when his eyes catches the white strand in the middle of the dark hair that adornes Magnus' head. Magnus realize what's happening when Alec's hand stills and his whole body freezes, he hears Alec take a big breath before the man leans down to kiss Magnus softly.

They never spoke of it, not even during their biggest fights.

 

Many downworlders think Magnus' new glamour is a sign of weakness but he prooves them otherwise for years before he gets annoyed at everyone stupidity and Alec's aging body can't keep fighting. Alec has formed many shadowhunters, his work had head of the New York Institute, then member of the Council has forged a new ear.

However, by his 67 birthday he retires from any official post, leaving the new generation of his nephew and nieces to take over.

 

Sometimes Magnus stares at the mirror, barely recognizing his reflexion, he often adjust his glamour, refusing to go bald, he keeps an unusal quantity of hair on his head. Alec mocks him a bit, his own hair has thinned out a bit of his hair but Alec has never been much focused on outer looks.

 

Magnus helps soothing the aching joints of an old soldier, makes potion to keep his muscles healthy, his heart strong and for a while he succeeds. When Jace dies, Alec almost gives up on life, and Magnus spends nights awake watching over his husband, making sure he'll be there the next morning.

Alec keeps on living, for Magnus, as long as he can. He promised Izzie, and Cat and Jace and Clary not to leave Magnus for a long long time but he can feel the end getting closer. For his 72 birthday he asks Magnus to drop his glamour and Magnus refuses. Alec has been getting weaker and he's afraid the demand is a lastwish kind of demand. Magnus can't bear to think about losing Alec, he tried, thought it would be easier with time but it's not, it's worse. Magnus has lost lovers, young and old but Alec is the only one who grew old with him.

Magnus is angry and afraid and refuses to see the reality in Alec's eyes so Alec talks. He talks of their last date in Vienna, of their fights in the Institute, of the kisses in the morning and their first one. Alec talks about everything with a smile on his lips and love in his eyes. Slowly Magnus drops his glamour, his hair return to deep black, his skin soften and muscles fill out. Magnus hasn't looked like his true appareance in decades but only when his eyes turn yellow does Alec bring him for a kiss, a long soft kiss. Magnus settles next to him and continues the stories Alec had started to tell. They both fell asleep. Magnus is the only one who wakes up.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus is hundred of years old but looks young, his heart broke more time than any other people on earth, he lived the kind of great love story grand parents tell their grand children. But Magnus has no child.

He tries to live after Alec, he's mostly a shell of himself but he tries. Buries his love in the Institute but refuses to put any of the clothes in boxes.

Magnus went to see the last generation of Lightwood and Herondale, meets with the new High Warlock of Brooklyn who acts like a fan of him. Cat take him to restaurants, Rafael to bars. Magnus is pretty sure he tried to live after Alec but he also knows that he should have heard the demon appears, should have sensed it, should have put a shield in front of the werewolf girl instead of jumping right in the claws of the monster.

 

As a way to die, this is not what Magnus imagined but it's okay. He had a long very long life and Alexander was part of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are the life of the fanfiction ^^


End file.
